wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor Rankdown: Round Seven Minutes In Heaven
Toad made noms, and #spoileralert he's a child molester. Toad's Noms These noms are composed of boring people who I don't really care about whatsoever and people who I randomly don't like. s/o to Kasia #'Jane Bright (Nicaragua - 6th Place)' #'Jefra Bland (Cagayan - 7th Place)' #Brook Gerahghahaghgty (Vanuatu - 18th Place) #Jeff Kent (Philippines - 10th Place) #Josh Canfield (SJDS - 11th Place) #'Morgan McDevitt (Guat - 17th Place)' #Brooke Struck (Guat - 15th Place) #'Brianna Varela (Guat - 16th Place)' #Ruth-Marie Milliman (Panama - 13th Place) #'Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands - 4th Place)' #'Parvati Shallow (Micronesia - 1st Place)' #JT Thomas (Tocantins - 1st Place) #'Liz Kim (Samoa - 13th Place)' #Matt Bischoff (Caramoan - 14th Place) #'Ciera Eastin (BvW - 5th Place)' #'Carl Whatever (Africa - 14th Place)' #Ibrehem Rahman (Palau - Not Actually Sure What Place He Got) #John Raymond (Thailand - 16th Place) #Lisa Whelchel (Philippines - 2nd/3rd Place) #David Samson (Cagayan - 18th Place) Cut Order 1. Epic 2. Sunny 3. Mana 4. Matt 5. Dylan 6. Bruno 7. MrE 8. SG Cuts 463. Josh Canfield (SJDS- 11th Place)- 'Pre-merge Coyopa was a terrible place and I blame it SOLEY o Josh. Nadiya and Val had potential, and Baylor, Wes, Jaclyn, and Alec were all great after they left. Josh being vile and talking blandly about strategy and getting a 5 everytime coyopa lost (thank god post-swap hunahpu was a winning tribe because I don't think I could've dealt with more of Josh pre-merge). Thankfully he disappeared for a bit, until the merge episode where Josh vs Jeremy became a thing, and Josh was actually on the winning side. Things looked bleaks for our heroes Jeremy/Natalie/Missy/Baylor, but thankfully Jaclyn is insane and got rid of Josh. In a normal seaso Jeremy would've dominated at this point and won, but he got blindsided right after. San Juan Del Sur <3 Saving Ciera because I feel she's in danger. '''462. John Raymond (Thailand - 16th Place) '- gross Saving Jefra '''461. JT Thomas (Tocantins - 1st Place) - If he hadn't won Tocantins it would have been a MUCH better season, I couldn't stand him praising himself on being a good ol country boy while lying and backstabbing like everyone else; you can lie, just don't be a hypocrite. Also couldn't stand everyone figuratively licking his ballsacks all season. Saving Jane because she was a trainwreck <3 460. Lisa Whelchel (Phillipnes- 2nd/3rd Place) - '''At the beginning, she was rocking that underdog mom archetype that's been overdone to perfection on Survivor. However, later on, it became the same religious/moral struggle every episode and she was so lame she didn't even flip on the Tandangs; only Skupin did. She was lame, and should feel lame. Saving Carl because he was mildly entertaining. '''459. Ibrehem Rahman (Palau - 12th?) '''lol WHO? Saving Parvati because the black widow brigade >>>>> '''458. Jeff Kuent (Philippines - 10th Place) He suxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. Saving Sundra because she's the only person there that I had positive feelings about (or feelings at all). :] 457. Matt Bischoff (Caramoan - 14th Place) Really though, who cares about Matt Bischoff? He was a bland MOR3 presence whose only claim to fame is getting rid of the only shining star in the bland awfulness that is Caramoan. Then he got swap-fucked and begged at the Faves feet like a dog and got booted over World's Most Useless Human Being Julia. Saving Brianna '''because she had a goot last episode. '''456. David Samson (Cagayan - 18th Place) :/ :/ :/ @me apparently being fired from this. Anyway, cutting David because he seemed like an entitled douche. I'm glad he was voted off first or else we would've had to endure two self-righteous idiots all season. Saving Morgan because she was a magician's assistant. '''455. Brooke Struck (Guat - 15th Place) '''idk who this is but im cutting her saving Liz because I remember her being a queen???